Dance Your Heart Out
by Butterfly Kisses 22
Summary: Hermione receives an invitation to attend the Delacour Ball. She has no idea why or who the Delacours' are. Curiosity gets the better of her and she decides to attend.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, etc.**

**Note: This takes place five years after the war. Hermione is 22 and Fleur is 25. Fleur and Hermione never met and Hermione and Ron never got together.**

*******WARNING: This should not be seen by children. If you are underage, please don't proceed any further. I repeat, NO MINORS.*  
**

**I was listening to S&M by Rihanna and I thought about this.**

**I know this story is a long sonuvabitch. I'm sorry. My mind kind of went crazy…and my fingers.**

**I am not sure if this is a PWP. There is just a hint of plot. I guess it will be a PWP if I don't write the sequel.**

* * *

**Title: **Dance Your Heart Out**  
**

**Summary: **_Hermione receives an invitation to attend the Delacour Ball. She has no idea why or who the Delacours' are. Curiosity gets the better of her and she decides to attend._

**Pairing: **Fleur/Hermione**  
**

**Rating: **MA/NC-17**  
**

* * *

Hermione Granger met up with her friends, Harry and Ron after work. It was a Friday and this was one of their days where they catch up. All of them are so busy that it was hard to meet each other together. Harry and Ron were Aurors, and Hermione was a Healer.

They spent the afternoon talking, laughing, and joking. The trio has never been closer. Since Voldemort's fall, the atmosphere around the world was lighter, happier.

It was late at night when they decided to head home. They were all a little tipsy from the alcohol. Ron headed in one direction and Harry and Hermione headed in the opposite.

Harry and Ron walked a little off, still a little drunk. They walked down the street and turned a few corners. The lights from the lamps flickered, making it darker every so often. The streets and sidewalks were soaked from the earlier rain.

"You know Harry, I have to say I'm a little surprised that you and Ron decided to become an auror…more you then Ron but still." She said. Her words slurred a little.

"And why would you say that?" Harry asked, looking at her.

Hermione shrugged, "I guess because I thought you would have had dealt with enough criminals to last a lifetime, especially since Voldemort."

Harry nodded, "I see what you mean. Maybe it's my calling." He smiled.

They continued on their way, still unaware that a blond Veela had still been tailing Hermione since that morning.

* * *

Hermione arrived at her apartment not long after her and Harry separated. Hermione thought she saw a flash of blond but put it aside and said it was just her imagination. She did have a lot to drink after all.

The brunette shut the door, locked it and took off her coat. She hung it on the wall but missed and it fell to the floor. Hermione, still drunk and exhausted, didn't notice. She walked to her room and began undressing before going into the shower.

She got dressed in her pajamas and got under the covers of her bed. She smiled despite the cold. Her bed never felt more comfortable. It didn't take long before she drifted to sleep once her head hit her pillow.

Hermione woke up to her annoying alarm clock. Her eyes scrunched from the light as she opened them. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage from being scared out of sleep. She rubbed her eyes and turned off her alarm. She was a little angry with herself for forgetting to turn off her alarm on a Saturday.

She put her head back to her pillow and tried to go back to sleep but it would do no good. That alarm woke her up good so there was no way she could. Hermione grunted and got out of bed.

She went to her bathroom and flicked on the light, she immediately regretted it once the light was burning in her eyes. She may have had been awake but her eyes certainly wasn't. She waited for her eyes to adjust before jumping in the shower to start her day.

When she got out, she got dressed, did her hair, makeup, etc. She went out to her kitchen and made herself breakfast. As she was taking a bite out of her eggs, her owl, Starlight swooped in through the window and through the Daily Profit on her plate and spilling her coffee.

Hermione made a face before looking at her owl who gave her an innocent look. Hermione smiled and grabbed the paper out of her food. The paper was now covered with bread crumbs, yolk, and coffee. The brunette woman went outside and did her best to flick off the remaining food off her paper.

She returned to the table and set her paper down. She looked to Starlight, "Thank you." The owl just continued to stare at her.

* * *

After Hermione finished her breakfast and brushed her teeth, she decided to head out. She forgot something from her office and wanted to do a little work during the weekend.

When she stepped out of her apartment, she stepped on something a little soft. She looked down and found a white envelope on her doorstep. The name, '_Hermione Granger_' was written in cursive with black ink elegantly. The handwriting alone was beautiful. Whoever wrote it, took extra time to make it look that way. Curiosity overwhelmed Hermione. She picked it up and went back inside to place it on the counter for when she returned.

* * *

The young witch returned quickly and put her stack of papers down on her desk in her room. She then remembered that envelope she received. She walked to the counter, picked it up and stared at it. Her name was calligraphic; it looked so formal.

The brunette carefully opened the envelope from all different sides. It was an unusual envelope, one that she has never seen before. It was thick and a little heavy.

Instead of parchment or paper like she was expecting to find, there was a thick paper with a note that was just a little smaller then the envelope. It was about 8 ½ x11 in. The words were also in calligraphy. The ink was black and flawless. Whoever wrote this seemed to have been a professional. The note had a gold border around it. The note read:

_You have been invited to attend the Delacour Family Ball at their mansion in the evening of eight o'clock. This dance will be held on the 17 of Saturday for dancing and drinks. Someone will be at your door to pick you up._

Hermione continued to stare at the note in astonishment. Who were the Delacours and why were they inviting her? Perhaps they mistook her for someone else. Maybe there was another Hermione Granger. Something told Hermione that that wasn't the case. She was absolutely baffled. It didn't even give her the opportunity to refuse the offer.

The brunette flipped the note to the back and saw the familiar beautiful, elegant handwriting.

_Save me a dance, ma amour. – F.D._

Hermione's eyes scrunched in confusion. This note was becoming odder by the second. She put the note back down on the counter, not hard but not lightly either.

Hermione grabbed her paperwork and started working.

* * *

A few hours past and Hermione was finishing up the last of her work. She heard a small pop and looked up to find her friend, Sara D'Aubigne.

Sara was a tall, slender woman with a cross between light brown hair and dark red, long hair. She had smooth, fair skin, and beautiful green eyes. She really was a beauty.

"Don't you ever knock?" Hermione asked playfully.

Sara smiled mischievously. Hermione could tell she was going to make a sexual joke and stopped her before she could do so. "What brings you by?" She asked, returning to her work.

Sara walked towards her, her heels clicking and her hips swaying suggestively. "I need a reason to visit now?" She sat down next to her and looked at her work. "You have such beautiful handwriting. What is it that you are writing with?" Sara asked.

"Fountain pen. It's a muggle invention. I find that it is easier to write with than a quill." Hermione answered.

"Such skilled hands." Sara said, caressing Hermione's hands with her fingers lightly.

Hermione blushed, knowing she was referring to that night they slept together. Ever since that night, Sara took every opportunity to touch her, make suggestive comments, and flirt. Hermione made it clear to her that she had no intention of pursuing.

Hermione felt Sara stiffen. She looked to her and saw Sara lean towards her and inhaled. It was subtle but it was there.

Hermione, tired of being confused for one day, swallowed and continued writing. She looked up at Sara. She found that Sara's eyes were on that note she received on her doorstep. Sara got up and walked to the note. She picked it up and read it and flipped it over to read the personal note. Hermione heard her curse in French. She looked into Hermione's eyes when she finished.

"Are you attending?" She asked. Hermione noticed the hint of concern and jealousy in her voice.

Hermione shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Good." Sara said simply and put the note down.

Hermione looked at her with a confused expression, "Why good?"

Sara took a seat next to the brunette again, "Because I don't think that it is a good idea."

"And why is that?" Hermione asked.

Sara let out a breath to calm down. "I know the Dealcours. I don't want you associating with them."

Hermione gaped. Who was she to tell her what she can and can't do? Hermione decided to spite her, "Well, I haven't made a definite decision."

Sara's eyes whipped to her, "You're not going?"

"Who are you, my mother?" Hermione asked, putting her fountain pen down.

Sara leaned back, "Hermione, the Delacours have a huge family of Veela."

Hermione cocked her head, "And how do you know this?" Hermione wasn't very familiar with Veela but she knew some.

Sara was about to say because she was a Veela herself but thought against it. She didn't want Hermione to know she herself, was a Veela just yet. That's what got her attention in the first place. She smelled the pheromones from the Veela when Hermione opened the note.

Sara pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Hermione, you do not know them. My family has been at war with the Delacours for _centuries_!"

"Well I'm going. That feud has nothing to do with me!" Hermione said, she finished the last of her sentence and set her pen down.

Something in Sara snapped. The idea of another Veela touching her enraged her. Without thinking, she grabbed Hermione by her arms and shoved her against the nearby wall. One of the perks of being a Veela was the inhuman strength.

"I _forbid_ you to go!" Sara was doing her best to not transform into her Veela being.

Hermione, who was shocked by the sheer power of this woman finally snapped back to reality. "You can't tell me what to do! You don't own me!" Hermione really thought she wasn't going to go but hearing Sara say that made her want to show her that she didn't call the shots when it came to her life. Hermione shoved the Veela back but Sara's grip on her was too strong.

Sara's facial expression turned to neutral and she cocked her head. She was silently releasing her pheromones onto the other woman's body. Sara wanted the other Veela to know that Hermione is unattainable.

A few moments later, Sara released Hermione and backed off. She apparated out of the room, leaving Hermione stunned.

* * *

The week passed by with no sign of Sara. Hermione was relived about this. She really didn't want the headache that she was sure it would come with.

It was a Friday afternoon and Hermione decided to go shopping for the evening the next day. She walked in a few stores and bought quite a few things. She had to admit that part of her was nervous. She didn't know these people and she was anxious that Sara might do something. She has never seen this side of her before.

Hermione arrived home late at night. She put her things away, showered and went to bed.

Throughout the night, she dreamt of Sara and her having sex. When she did wake up, she was shocked. She couldn't understand why she would dream of her and Sara after they had a big fight. She was more angry than confused though. In a way, she felt like she was betraying herself. She shook it off and got ready for the day.

Hermione was sitting in her favorite chair, reading a book when she heard the doorbell ring. She placed her book on the coffee table beside her and answered it.

"Hi Ginny. What brings you by?" She asks, opening the door wider to let the redhead in.

Ginny shrugged and walked to the couch to sit, "No particular reason. Just thought maybe you'd want to hang out with Harry and me tonight. Ron is busy finishing up paperwork, trying to get it in before the deadline tomorrow morning."

Hermione smiled, "That's our little procrastinator."

Ginny chuckled, "So, what do you think?"

Hermione smiled softly, "Sorry, I'm busy this evening."

Ginny let out a deep sigh before asking, "More work? Hermione, you have to let yourself have fun. You will burn yourself out and that's not healthy."

Hermione grinned, "Why do you assume I'm working? I eased up a lot, don't you think?"

Ginny nodded reluctantly, "I suppose. So, what are you doing?"

Hermione heard the excitement and curiosity in Ginny's voice. "I'm going to a…" Hermione paused. She didn't know exactly what it was. "A social gathering." Hermione said, not completely sure.

Ginny arched an eyebrow, "A social gathering? With who?"

Hermione knew it was unreasonable to attend somewhere with someone that you have no idea who or what. But hearing it out loud just made it sound even stupider. Instead of answering verbally, Hermione got up and handed Ginny the note she received.

Ginny's eyes widened before resting on Hermione. Hermione held her breath, not really sure why; maybe because of Sara's outburst. She really didn't want to have a repeat performance.

"You're going to _this_?" Ginny hissed.

Hermione kept her voice strong. "Yeah."

"Wow! I can't believe it!" Hermione noted that Ginny's voice was excited, in a good way. "Congratulations!" Ginny hugged Hermione. Hermione was confused but hugged back.

"I've heard that the Delacours were throwing a ball. I heard that they always throw the best ones. They're the finest. How did you get invited?" Ginny asked curiously.

Hermione shook her head, "I don't know. I just received it the other day." She took the note from Ginny and flipped it to show her the note on the back. "I do not even know who this F.D. person is."

Ginny stared at the note in awe before her face scrunched up in confusion. "Neither do I." Ginny looked to Hermione, "So you are still attending even though you have no idea who that person is," Ginny asked skeptically.

Hermione thought about Sara's outburst, "It's a long story but yeah."

Ginny bit her lip, "That is a bit dangerous Hermione. You haven't got a clue who this guy is."

"Right. Because I have never been put in danger before." Hermione said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean. This kind of danger isn't necessary." Ginny said.

"You're saying I shouldn't go?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't say that." Ginny said quickly. "If I got an invite, I would go too. I was just stating the obvious."

Hermione smirked and shook her head in disbelief.

Ginny threw her hands up, "So, can I help you get ready?"

Hermione smiled, "Of course."

* * *

Hermione took her shower, got dressed in a sparkling white/silver gown. She did her hair; put her earrings, bracelet, necklace and makeup, etc. on.

When Ginny and Hermione finished, Ginny took a step back to examine her. She whistled and said, "I'd do you."

Hermione blushed and lightly swatted her hand across Ginny's shoulder.

"Are you nervous?" Ginny asked.

Hermione scoffed, "Of course I am! I keep rethinking if this is a good idea."

"Well don't do that. If you do, you'll think about it and not go." Ginny said.

Hermione nodded and swallowed hard. Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and led her to the family room. "And don't be so nervous or you'll start to sweat."

"Well great." Hermione answered. She was worried and anxious about going and meeting this F.D. person but now on top of that she had to worry about sweating.

"You'll be great. You're a fantastic dancer and gorgeous. Men and women will line up just to look at you."

Hermione looked at her skeptically and said, "That's an exaggeration but thanks anyway."

Ginny shook her head, "No I mean it. By the way, you _have_ to tell me _everything_ about it when you get back."

Hermione chuckled, "Okay."

"I'll see you later." Ginny kissed Hermione on the cheek and muttered, "I think I'm more excited than she is."

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

Ginny just smiled and apparated out.

* * *

Hermione was pacing back and forth. It was nearly time for whoever it was to pick her up. She took a deep breath and clamed herself. That immediately went away when she heard the doorbell. She swallowed and answered it.

A man in a black tuxedo with a black silk formal scarf stood at the doorstep. He was a handsome young man with tan skin, short dark brown hair, and green eyes.

He smiled charmingly and asked, "Hermione Jean Granger?"

"Yes, that's me." She said.

He held out his hand and Hermione offered hers. He brought her hand up to his lips and gave her a gentle kiss. "We're happy to have you. If you would please follow me."

Hermione did as she was asked. They walked down a couple of blocks and behind a deserted building. There, Hermione saw a blue carriage that was attached to a dozen winged horses.

The man opened the door for her and held out for Hermione to take. She stepped up and the man helped her in with ease and poise. He closed the door with a soft thud and walked to the other side. He opened the door, stepped in and took a seat across from Hermione.

He signaled the driver that they were ready to go. With a rather hard force, they were off and Hermione assumed they were now in the air.

Hermione bit her lip. To say this was awkward would be a tremendous understatement. Hermione grabbed her purse and fiddled with the edges.

Eventually, the silence was too much for her to bare. She had so many questions. "So, you're F.D?" She asked.

The man looked at her with an expression of confusion before it dawned on him. "Oh. No Miss. That's my boss. You will be meeting her shortly. My name is Demetri."

Hermione blinked. _Her?_ Hermione was a bit surprised but quickly recovered. "How do I know her?"

The man smiled, "I'm not allowed to say Miss. I'm not allowed to say anything. She gave me very strict instructions."

'_Well this is frustrating.'_ Hermione was beginning to regret going. Unfortunately it was too late to do anything.

* * *

The ride was about half an hour long. Hermione felt the carriage lightly land on the ground. Before Hermione could move, Demetri held up his hand to stop her, "Please, allow me." He got out of the carriage and held out his hand to help her out.

When Hermione's feet hit the floor, she looked around in awe. There was a HUGE mansion in front of her. The lights coming from the mansion lit up, making the night sky looking even darker. A cool breeze swept across Hermione, making her shiver.

"Let's get you inside before you freeze." He said gently. He offered his arm and Hermione took it.

He led her inside through the double doors and Hermione was awed again. The marble flooring looked beautiful. There was a huge staircase leading upstairs. The railing had lights on it, making it look even more beautiful. Live classical music was playing. There were a number of people talking and laughing.

A man to the side offered to hold her purse with the other guests. Hermione looked to Demetri unsure. When he nodded his head, she gave her purse for him to hold.

Demetri softly dislodged from Hermione, "Please allow me to get her for you." Hermione nodded and he left.

Hermione felt a little uncomfortable and out of place. She stood there not really knowing what to do. An older man came up to her, "Champagne Miss?" he said offering her.

Hermione smiled politely and thanked him before grabbing a glass. If she was going to be uncomfortable, she would at least act like she wasn't. The man continued on his way and Hermione took a small sip.

Hermione heard a voice from behind her, "And why is a beautiful thing like yourself here, alone, with no one to keep their eyes on you? A beauty like you wouldn't be alone for too long. Someone is bound to snatch you up."

Hermione turned to see a beautiful brunette woman looking her up and down. The woman held out her hand and led Hermione away. There were now in a more remote area.

The woman smiled, "What designer is this?" She asked, running her hand up the former Gryffindor's sides. Hermione knew this was just an excuse to touch her. Sara did it so many times.

When the other woman stiffened, Hermione looked at her curiously. "Are you alright?"

The woman but her lip, "You have a number of Veela pheromones on you." She muttered, too low for the other to hear.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Are you with anyone?" The woman asks Hermione.

"Technically no but I am here to meet F.D." Hermione answered.

The woman raised an eyebrow, "F.D?"

Hermione nodded.

The other woman bit her lip and had a look of fear and disappointment. "I suppose you are unattainable then." She said softly and a little sadly.

Hermione looked at her in confusion. "What are you-" Before Hermione could finish her sentence the woman left. _'What is going on here?'_ Hermione thought to herself. Hermione took another sip of her champagne, hoping that maybe if she would get drunk enough, that some of this might make sense.

Hermione nearly choked and spilled her drink when she felt a warm, soft hand caress her shoulder. She whipped around to see a beautiful blond woman standing before her. She was tall, had long blond hair, blue eyes, light skin. She wore a beautiful purple dress. Hermione felt a pleasant wave wash over her. It gave her a bit of a high. Little did she know, it was Veela thrall.

She smiled flirtatiously, "You must be Hermione Granger." She said with a smile. The blond woman had a heavy French accent.

Hermione was taken aback by the melodic voice of this woman. Her voice was beautiful. She nodded and smiled politely. "Yes, ma'am. I am."

The blond woman held out her hand, palm side down. "I am Madam Appoline Delacour." She said. Hermione thought that was weird but shook it. The hand shake looked weird from the blonde's angle.

The blond woman gave Hermione a strange look. Finally Hermione put two and two together. The blond wanted Hermione to kiss her hand. Not wanting to insult her, she brought the blonde's hand to her lips and kissed it gently, making the woman smile. _'My daughter, Fleur will have her mate trained fast.'_ Appoline thought and smiled. _'Definitely a keeper.'_

Hermione felt a little uncomfortable at the awkward silence. Apparently Appoline did it find it awkward on the account of her smiling and taking a sip of her wine, her eyes never leaving Hermione.

Appoline decided to take pity on the woman and said, "I believe my daughter is looking for you."

Hermione's eyes widened at the realization, "So you're Fleur's mother?"

Appoline grinned and nodded.

Hermione was shocked. The woman looked to be in her early thirties and she appeared very flirtatious. _Very_ flirtatious towards her. Hermione nodded softly, "Yeah, Demetri went to get her."

Hermione saw Appoline's eyes shift to look behind her, "I see." She said.

Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw Demetri standing where she once was before the other woman grabbed her. Demetri seemed to be panicking and looking everywhere for her. It would've been funny had she not felt sorry for him.

Hermione felt the familiar warm hand on hers and she gasped involuntarily. Appoline noticed this because she smirked knowingly. The blond proceeded to fairly drag Hermione toward Demetri.

When they reached him, he looked relieved to see Hermione. His job was safe.

"Is this lovely woman what you've been looking for?" Appoline asked a little irritated.

Demetri swallowed and bowed, "Yes, Madam."

Appoline leaned in to Demetri so that only he could hear when she whispered, "I strongly suggest you keep an eye on her. Do not let her out of your sight. Almost _every_ single _woman_ here is a Veela and would not hesitate to pluck this flower. Most of these Veela will not hesitate to break the rules and seduce Fleur's mate." She said, flashing her eyes to Hermione for a split second. "If you look around, you can clearly see Veela eyeing Hermione."

Demetri casually and subtly looked around the room to see Veela looking at Hermione in appreciation. Of course, the untrained average human wouldn't notice but Demetri had been around Veela long enough to know.

"You know how my daughter is; do you really want to bear Fleur's wrath if she finds out that her mate was corrupted by another Veela?" Appoline asked.

Demetri visibly shuddered. He witnessed a spark of the Veela's wrath when Fleur was told that her mate once dated Viktor Krum. He would not let that happen to him if he could prevent it. He nodded to Appoline, "It won't happen again."

"I hope so." Appoline whispered threateningly. "By the way, I believe I smell another Veela's pheromones on her. I do not recognize the scent but I recommend getting that off her before she meets Fleur."

She turned to Hermione and held out her hand again, "I look forward to seeing you again."

Hermione was a fast learner. She kissed Appoline's hand and said, "And to you." Appoline walked off with a knowing smile.

Demetri took a step towards Hermione and held out his hand, "Allow me to escort you." He said.

Hermione took his hand and led her into another room that was filled with people. He quickly and gently pulled Hermione across the room where three women were having a light conversation. When Demetri and Hermione reached the Veela, they stopped talking and each looked to them.

Demetri bowed, "Mademoiselle Delacour, may I present you Hermione Granger."

Hermione looked to see the most beautiful, gorgeous blond she had ever seen. The tall blond woman had long blond hair, sparkling, crystal blue eyes, light, smooth, flawless skin. The woman grinned and her eyes lit up in recognition and appreciation. The blond wore a beautiful blue dress.

"Miss Granger, this is Fleur Delacour." He said, gesturing to the blond woman.

Hermione was at a loss for words. The blond was breathtaking and was definitely Appoline's daughter. She could certainly see the resemblance.

Fleur's eyes lightly misted over with tears._ 'So beautiful.' _Fleur thought."Hermione." Fleur breathed huskily before kissing her on each cheek. She let each kiss linger longer than what was necessary. The blond stiffened and Hermione thought, _'Here we go again.'_ She didn't understand why women stiffened when they got close to her.

Demetri's eyes widened when he realized he forgot to get the other Veela's pheromones off her. He didn't move and didn't breath, scared of Fleur's reaction.

Fleur bit her lip and looked to Demetri. Her eyes were pitch black and wild. She looked to him for an explanation.

Demetri swallowed the lump in his throat. "I have no idea who or when." He said.

Hermione looked to Demetri and back to Fleur. How many times could one get confused on one day? She decided not to ask about it. It wasn't her business anyway.

"I know who." Fleur said darkly. Inside, Fleur was fuming but she was holding it in, she didn't want to scare her mate. She had to admit she was impressed with how well she was holing herself up.

Fleur bit her lip and tried to calm herself down. Just the thought of _Sara_ touching what was hers', _her mate_, infuriated her. She wanted to find her and finish the job that they started.

She calmed herself down by telling herself that it didn't matter. Her mate was her, now. Sara would never touch Hermione again. And if she ever tried again…

Behind Fleur, the two other Veela slipped away quietly, unnoticed. They knew Fleur would no longer be available for the rest of the night. She would be busy with Hermione.

Fleur looked to Demetri and smiled, "Thank you." Demetri's eyes scrunched together in confusion.

Hermione saw that and thought, _'Glad I'm not the only one confused tonight.'_

Fleur took Hermione's glass and set down with her own. Fleur looked to Hermione and held out her hand, "May I have this dance?" She asked huskily. Sex practically dripped from her voice, making Hermione shudder. Fleur smirked in triumph.

Hermione took it and Fleur led Hermione into another gigantic room. Fleur twirled Hermione elegantly just as another song was about to begin.

Fleur would make sure she would lead. Veela were naturally dominant, even when it came to their mates.

Fleur placed Hermione's right hand on her shoulder and took Hermione's other hand in her left hand. Fleur then placed her right hand on Hermione's shoulder blade.

They then began to move and dance as one.

"You look beautiful, ma amour." Fleur said

Hermione blushed and her heart pounded against her ribcage. "As do you." Hermione said. Fleur beamed.

Hermione thought that this was a good opportunity to ask questions. There were less likely to be interrupted.

"Not that I'm not grateful but why is it that you invited me here?" Hermione asked.

Fleur smiled, "Why not?"

Hermione fought to roll her eyes, "I mean, first off, I do not know you. How could you know me?"

Fleur shrugged lightly, "I've seen you before. I never really had the courage to come up to talk to you." Fleur lied. Fleur left out the part where she basically stalked Hermione for days.

Hermione knew she was lying. Fleur seemed anything but shy.

"I figured that this was a good way to get to know you." Fleur said.

Hermione nodded, not knowing if she believed it. "So out of everyone you ever met, you decided to invite me?"

Fleur smiled and twirled her. She leaned in and whispered, "Can you think of someone better?"

Hermione couldn't fight the blush. Fleur's smile faltered as she noticed Veela around them were getting anxious and restless. Fleur began to worry that other Veela would try to cut in and seduce her mate. She was beginning to think that this plan of hers wasn't that well thought out. As they danced, Fleur made sure that they didn't get too close to anyone. If a Veela looked like she was ready to approach Hermione, Fleur danced away and out of sight. Fleur could feel the Veela in her getting angry. It was banging and knocking in its cage, trying to get out and let everyone know that Hermione was off limits.

It was becoming more of a hassle and a chore for Fleur to not let any Veela near Hermione. She couldn't even enjoy her dance with her mate. This made her a little sad.

The blond Veela sensed other Veela letting go of their thralls to affect Hermione. The blond let out a low growl. They were all starting to piss her off.

Fleur felt the Veela trying to take over harder. Fleur made sure to not let herself transform. Fleur lost control and let her own thrall travel towards her mate, making sure that hers was the strongest and out did the other Veela. There was no way she would allow other Veela to touch her mate.

Poor Hermione got a head full of thrall, completely unaware and didn't have to time to prepare. The thralls coming from different Veela were too much for her to handle. She felt high, a little light headed and dizzy. She began to collapse but Fleur caught her with ease.

Fleur picked her up bridal style and carried her away from the angry Veela. Hermione fought to keep her eyes open.

When Fleur was halfway up the stairs, a few Veela stopped her. There were two blocking her way and one from behind. All the Veela's eyes were pitch black, a tale saying that they were ready to mate. Fleur lowly growled, suddenly in protective mode.

All the Veela started to talk in their native language that only Veela could understand. "You should learn to share Fleur. It's the polite thing to do." One Veela said, grinning.

"I have no problem sharing but when it comes to my mate, I will not." Fleur responded, gathering the woman in her arms closer.

"Aww come on Fleur. We would share with you." The Veela behind her said.

"There's plenty of others. This one is _mine_!" Fleur said.

The other Veela came closer, growling. Fleur looked to each one, "Are you challenging me?" She whispered warningly and threateningly.

The Veela looked into Fleur's eyes and saw the determination and warning in her eyes. Fleur was superior to them. If they were to fight, they'd lose. They backed down, fuming. Each Veela rattled against their mental cage, telling them to fight. It was animal instinct. The women managed to contain their inner Veela and walk away.

Fleur scoffed, pleased that she won. She walked up the stairs and when she reached her mother, she smiled at her daughter.

Appoline looked to the woman in her daughter's arms. Hermione was fighting to keep her eyes open, she wasn't even aware of her surroundings.

"Poor thing." Appoline said, brushing a stray of hair away from Hermione's beautiful face. "She had no idea what she was getting herself into."

Fleur looked to her mother and shook her head.

"There's a purple elixir in the cabinet of the bathroom down the hall. That should bring your mate out of her daze and back to normal." Appoline said.

Fleur nodded and stepped around her mother to keep walking. However, Appoline grabbed her daughter's shoulder and stopped her, "Please use protection. I don't want to be called a grand-mére yet. I also doubt she would appreciate that you would get her pregnant without her consent." Appoline said, smiling and taking a sip of her wine.

Fleur smiled and walked down the hall. Before she could turn, Appoline called her again. Fleur stopped and looked at her mother.

"Go easy on her. Not too rough and try not to scare her." Appoline said.

Fleur scrunched her eyebrows together, "Of course." She said softly.

* * *

Fleur went to her room, opened the door and set Hermione down on her bed. The blond Veela looked at the brunette in awe. She still was affected by her mate's beauty. She went back out, closed the door behind her and walked down a few aisles.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard that unforgettable, familiar voice. "You Delacours never change."

Fleur turned behind her to find one of her worst enemies, Sara. Fleur narrowed her eyes in hatred, "What are you doing here? You are not welcome here." Fleur laced her tone with venom.

"I came to get what's rightfully mine." She said, walking towards her.

Fleur smiled threateningly, "I hope you're not referring to _my mate_." She said.

Sara shrugged, "It's only fair, I laid claim on her." They were still walking closer to each other.

"The rules change when that someone is a Veela's mate." Fleur responded carefully.

Sara smirked, "I'm not done with her." She said, smirking.

Fleur's eye twitched, not liking how she was referring to her mate. Fleur walked up to the other Veela's face, "Take that back." She said, dangerously. Fleur could feel her transformation beginning.

Sara's smirk grew, "I had no idea you were interested in my sloppy seconds."

That sent the blond Veela off. Without hesitating, Fleur slapped Sara across the face. Her nails had already grown into talons.

Sara whipped her head back, blood trickling down from the scratch marks. She growled, transformed and attacked Fleur. Fleur transformed as Sara was coming after her.

The two went at it. They used their talons, beaks, and wings to their advantage.

Sara charged at Fleur and slammed her against the wall. Huge cracks ripped through the wall, threatening to collapse from the force.

The blond Veela growled and sunk her talons deep into the other Veela's flesh in her ribs. The Veela shrieked in pain and backed away.

Sara was about to go after her again but stopped as she heard other Veela coming. She looked to her left and took flight through the mansion, trying to find a window. When she did, she broke through and took off into the night.

Appoline, a couple of Fleur's friends and guards came running up the stairs. They found a disheveled Fleur sitting against the wall, breathing erratically. Feathers were scattered everywhere. Slowly, the young blond Veela transformed back into her human form.

Her mother was at her side in an instant. She crouched near her daughter and brushed hair that was covering the Veela's face. "What happened?" She asked in a calm, stern voice.

"D'Aubigne." Fleur answered in a labored breath. She knew that was all she needed to say.

Fleur saw her mother and her friend's eyes darken. This was a bit of a surprise to them. It had been calm between the Veela families for a while. It looked as if the war was still raging on.

Fleur heard her mother say something to the guards but didn't catch it. She was still a little dazed from that injury. True, she normally wouldn't have been affected by it but it has been a long time since she was in a fight. Her body had gotten use to not getting a beating.

The guards and Fleur's Veela friends turned and ran down the stairs in a hurry. Appoline got up and walked to the nearby bathroom and got a vial filled with an orange thick liquid.

Appoline crouched down and said, "Open." Fleur did as she was told and Appoline poured the potion into her daughter's mouth. Almost instantly, Fleur's wounds healed and she was back to her regular self.

Appoline helped her daughter up, "Do not let a D'Aubigne ruin your night." She said. Her eyes and face had a look of authority.

Fleur shook her head, "I won't."

Appoline's gaze flickered to her fledgling's fingers. There were blood stains on Fleur's fingers that reached to her knuckles. Fleur got Sara good. "You may want to clean up a little before you see your mate again." Fleur saw the flash of pride in her mother's eyes. It was always rewarding to a Veela to win a fight. Appoline left without another word.

Fleur walked to the bathroom and got the vial she originally wanted. She set it down on the counter and Fleur proceeded to wash and disinfect her hands. She watched as the red water circled around the sink and go down the drain. When she was satisfied that there was no longer a trace of her enemy on her, she walked out with the vial in her hand. She made a mental note to herself to change out of her dress that was now shredded from her transformation. She didn't think she would be able to repair it. It was ruined.

She opened her bedroom door and closed and locked it behind her. She saw that the brunette was still in a bit of a daze. Fleur walked briskly to her own private bathroom and changed into different clothing. "That bitch owes me a new dress." She said before leaving the bathroom. Fleur was deeply angry. She really liked that dress.

Fleur opened the vial and brought Hermione in a sitting position, "Drink this." Fleur said, tilting the vial into the brunette's mouth.

Hermione didn't have time to think if it was a good idea or not but took her chances. A few minutes passed by and Hermione was feeling better. When she was fully recovered she looked to Fleur, "What happened?"

Fleur bit her lip, not knowing how to answer that could possibly upset the younger woman. You got a good dose of Veela thrall." Fleur decided to just go for the truth.

Hermione scrunched her eyes and shook her head, "Veela thrall?"

"Veela thrall." Fleur answered.

"Who did it?" Hermione asked quickly.

Fleur pursed her lips, "There was a number of Veela." The Veela didn't want Hermione to know that she took part in it. Fleur saw the wheels in Hermione's head turn and she thought it would be best if she changed the subject. "You will be fine. I gave you something to help speed your recovery."

Hermione nodded, "Thanks." Hermione felt a flutter in her heart. She was warmed by Fleur's comfort and caring nature.

Fleur smiled, "It is not a chore to take care of you." She said softly, pushing a stray hair away from Hermione's eyes.

For the first time, Hermione looked around the room and was shocked to find that there were unusual things. For starters, there was a huge mirror on the ceiling above the bed, chains and whips hung on the walls. Seeing this made Hermione blush…hard.

"See something you like?" Fleur asked in a teasing manner. Fleur wore a huge grin on her face. Before Hermione could reply, the older woman leaned and passionately kissed her.

Something came over Hermione; she didn't know what. She normally wouldn't sleep with someone after just meeting them but she couldn't deny these feelings. Her inner Gryffindor roared and came out to play. Feeling the other woman's soft lips on hers made her head swim. Fleur was trying her best to keep her thrall at bay. She wanted Hermione to be able to tell her no if at some time she didn't want to go any further.

Fleur broke the kiss and smiled when Hermione whimpered at the loss of contact. "If at some point you want to stop, tell me and I will."

Hermione could do nothing but nod. Fleur leaned in and kissed her again. Fleur stopped and pulled away when she realized that she never took her protection potion. She looked at Hermione in regret, "I'm sorry. I'll be right back."

Hermione swallowed and nodded, unable to speak. Fleur practically ran to the bathroom and found the vial standing on the counter. Fleur drank it in one go. She made a funny face from the taste and quickly washed her mouth out with mouthwash to get the taste out.

She returned to her room to find Hermione looking up at the ceiling that the huge mirror hung. The ceiling was completely covered with one mirror.

Fleur smirked and walked to Hermione and captured her lips. Hermione was powerless to refuse and returned the kiss with equal passion. Hermione's mind was still foggy from the veela's thrall and was happy that the Veela took charge.

Fleur moved her kisses along Hermione's jaw line and down her neck. Hermione did her best to hold in her moans, too embarrassed. Without warning, the Veela bit down on Hermione's soft flesh at her neck, leaving a mark. Her mark. Hermione let out a yelp and Fleur continued to kiss and nip at the brunette's neck.

The blonde's hands travelled to the back of Hermione's dress and unzipped it slowly. The zipping noise seemed so loud that that was basically all that was heard in the otherwise quiet room.

Hermione let out a shiver from not only the cold, but Fleur's soft feather-like lips brushing along her skin.

Fleur continued down south until she reached Hermione's right nipple. It hardened instantly under Fleur's touch. Fleur used her hand for the other one, pinching and pulling gently on Hermione's other nipple. Hermione's breathing increased in anticipation and pleasure.

Fleur sucked and licked gently at first but then harder, determined to make Hermione moan… loudly. "So beautiful." Fleur whispered against one of Hermione's breasts. The brunette could feel her clit throbbing hard and fast. The blond beauty finally got her wish and did the same to the other. She continued to do so and let her free hand trail down the side of Hermione and grabbed the backside of Hermione's knee. She brought the brunette's leg up and hooked it onto her hip.

Hermione was shocked to feel that she had no panties on. Through her foggy state, she tried to remember when Fleur had taken them off. Did she take them off manually or with magic? Hermione didn't fret over it too much since the sensation the Veela was causing was so wonderful.

Hermione felt desperate to feel Fleur's naked body against her own. So she began taking off her clothes. It didn't take long considering that Fleur knew she would be having sex with Hermione. She just put on a blouse and jeans, nothing else. Normally Hermione would be offended that the Veela thought she would be so easy but she was too aroused to care right now.

Unless someone has had an actual sexual experience with a Veela, people didn't know that Veelas loved to be the dominant one. They rarely ever submitted to another. Not much information is shared to humans about Veelas. Veelas liked to keep to themselves and only told their mates about them. In fact, not many people even knew the anatomy of the Veela. Veelas are very private when it comes to their kind.

Fleur continued teasing Hermione for what felt like hours. Even given that, Hermione loved every minute of those hours. By now, the brunette's thighs were coated in her own juices and she was breathing hard.

When Hermione couldn't take any more teasing, she begged Fleur, "Please." She half whispered, half whimpered.

The blond veela smirked and ran her soft hands down the brunette beauty's body. First she slid one finger in but she did so too easily and knew the brunette would need more than that. With just one finger in, Fleur could feel that her finger was soaked. Hermione moaned in gratitude. She smiled, loving that she had affected her like this so easily.

Fleur slid her finger out, making the brunette whine. Instead, the Veela pushed in three fingers. Hermione moaned louder this time. The brunette arched her back and began rolling her hips in perfect sync with Fleur's slow, deep, thrusting fingers. Hermione's moans were louder.

The Veela smiled as she felt Hermione's warm essence run down her fingers, soaking her hand. Fleur leaned in to whisper in Hermione's ear, never ceasing her movements. "Mmm. You're so wet Hermione. You like this? Do you like what I do to you?" Fleur took a nipple in her mouth and began sucking. The younger woman could feel Fleur's soft hair tickle her skin. Hermione couldn't answer. She just began squirming, not use to so much pleasure.

"Ooooh. Please Fleur. I need you." She moaned in between panting.

Fleur granted her mercy and started rubbing Hermione's clit. Hermione's hips raised higher as she continued to moan. The blond twisted her hand so that her palm was face up to reach her g-spot. She tapped it and that was all it took. Hermione came hard. Fleur loved the feel of the brunette's walls opening and closing around her fingers, sucking them back in. Hermione rolled her hips violently, trying to get as much pleasure as she could. When Hermione stopped shaking, Fleur slowed her thrusts. Fleur did her best to prolong Hermione's pleasure as much as possible. When she was sure Hermione was done, she gently pulled out of Hermione and began tasting her off of her fingers.

Fleur smiled, "You taste good." Hermione was a little more sober now and blushed at Fleur's comment. Fleur laid down beside Hermione, waiting for her to catch her breath so they could go for another round.

Hermione moved to sit up, but the Veela had other plans. She quickly rose up and forced Hermione back down on her back. "I'm not quite done with you yet." She said huskily with a smile. Hermione was instantly aroused again.

Fleur settled herself in between Hermione's legs and said, "I'm going to show you a glimpse of what Veelas are capable of." Fleur felt that she shouldn't let herself let go of all her restraint. She was afraid that she would scare Hermione off. Veelas were known to be one of the best in bed. Every Veela was indescribably, phenomenally great in bed. Fleur promised herself that one day, she would let go of her control and really give it to Hermione, give her her all. But tonight was not the night. Not many people knew the strength, endurance, and stamina a Veela carries. That luxury was reserved for their mates. Fleur inwardly smiled, knowing Hermione would be the one to experience hers'.

Fleur smiled at Hermione and leaned down to kiss Hermione. Hermione brought her hands up and tangled her fingers in the Veela's hair. She lightly raked her nails in the blonde's hair, making the Veela moan. Tongues battled for dominance to which Fleur won. They stayed kissing passionately, loving the feeling of the flutter and the hard beating in their hearts.

Hermione broke the kiss and began suckling at Fleur's breasts. Fleur moaned and brought her hand up to the back of Hermione's head, pushing her more into her. The brunette was having a rough time breathing but couldn't care less. The Gryffindor wrapped her arms around the Veela's thin body and pulled their body's flush together. Hermione continued, listening to Fleur's beautiful moans.

Fleur usually liked foreplay but didn't have the patience tonight. She pulled away from Hermione and laid her back down. Fleur leaned over Hermione's body and rested her hands on either side of Hermione's head, supporting her weight.

The blond looked down into chocolate brown eyes of her mate. She smiled and caressed her cheek with her hand. The Veela smirked mischievously, "Ready for a ride?" She asked, her voice was laced with sex. Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat. The Veela made it seem like the next sexual experience was going to be better. Hermione found that admittedly hard to measure.

Hermione smiled, "Let's see what you can do." She said. Her Gryffindor bravery peaked out. Fleur loved this sudden confidence from Hermione and secretly liked the challenge Hermione gave.

The Veela grabbed Hermione's hands and placed them on her breasts. Hermione understood and started playing with them, teasing them. Fleur threw her head back, closed her eyes and concentrated. The blond felt her clit begin to grow and angle. This sex act was usually used for Veelas that wanted to become pregnant or to get their same sex lover pregnant. A Veela's clit would grow but not enough to be really noticed.

When Fleur was convinced that the procedure was done, she smiled. Even though Fleur's clit grew, it was still definitely not a penis. Fleur was still _ALL WOMAN_. Hermione still didn't really know what was going on because Fleur was using her thrall to calm Hermione

Fleur smiled at Hermione and lowered her pelvis on Hermione's. She moved around until she found Hermione's clit. When Hermione moaned, Fleur knew she found it.

Hermione slid her hands down to Fleur's curvy hips. They began rocking for and against each other. Immense pleasure rocked through both Hermione and Fleur's bodies.

"Merde." Fleur whispered. She grinded slowly against Hermione. "Oh, so good." She said huskily. Hermione was incapable of saying anything. Pleasure and Veela thrall were making it difficult for her.

Both women were soaked with their warm juices, mixing together. Fleur continued thrusting against Hermione. With each thrust, the bed springs squeaked in protest. All that could be heard was the bed springs, soft moans, and heavy breathing.

Hermione's eyes rolled to the back of her head, loving the pleasure. It was indeed better than the first time.

Fleur readjusted her hands to either side of Hermione's head. Fleur arched her back but her pace never let up. She lent her head back far and closed her eyes, enjoying Hermione's clit ramming her own. One of the perks of Veelas was that the Veela had the option to not let the human cum until the Veela wants them to. Had Fleur been human, they would've both had an orgasm already.

Fleur felt her nails grow into talons and her pupils get larger. She knew her eyes were turning red. When she felt her back have that achy familiar feel, she knew her wings wanted to come out. She gritted her teeth, willing to stop her transformation. She couldn't let herself go tonight. The Veela managed to stop her feathers and wings from growing. The blond thought about how much more pleasurable their orgasms would be if she let go of her strength and restraint. She quickly pushed that aside and concentrated on just how much pleasure she was feeling right here, right now.

Fleur lowered her torso onto Hermione's, wanting and needing to feel her against her. Their breasts moving against each other enhanced the sensations.

"Fuck. Just like that." She whispered as Hermione started moving a different way. Fleur moved her hands a little further away from Hermione's head and gripped the sheets tight, causing the sheets to rip easily with her very sharp talons. Fleur bent her head down and started kissing, nibbling and biting Hermione's neck.

Hermione looked up at the ceiling that held the huge mirror and gasped at the erotic display. Fleur leaned over Hermione, thrusting her hips passionately and voluptuously, also lavishing her neck. Hermione watched as Fleur's powerful, yet feminine and all womanly muscles move under the skin of her back.

Seeing the very sexual experience made the pleasure even more enjoyable. Hermione was blown away at how it even could be. "Please don't stop." Hermione begged. Hermione brought her hands up and onto Fleur's back, near her shoulder blades. Now Hermione could feel Fleur's muscles working under her touch. Hermione felt so much pleasure that she dug her nails into Fleur's back. Fleur moaned and yelped a little not in pain but in surprise. There were now red scratch marks where her nails had been.

"Never." Fleur whispered, once again, her thrusts never wavering.

Fleur tried her best to prolong their orgasms as long as she could but saw that after a little over half hour, she could see that Hermione was struggling. Hermione was now on the border of it being painful from lack of an orgasm. That was one of the bad things about a Veela and a human sexual relationship. Veelas constantly, always want more and wants to keep going whereas humans were not built like them. Fleur made a mental note to change her mate into a Veela like herself soon. Fleur was disappointed that she had to cut it short but she understood and wouldn't hold a grudge against Hermione. It was still very pleasurable. Fleur told herself that they would just make up for it and that made her happy again.

Fleur quickened her pace but was still gentle enough to not break the woman under her. Fleur listened carefully to Hermione's loud moans, the rhythm of the bed springs, heavy breathing and curses. She also paid close attention to the feel of Hermione. She wanted every single and little detail embedded in her memory forever.

Both women felt their lower stomachs tighten, signaling their orgasm. Both women sped up their thrusts, wanting their orgasms now.

Fleur moved her hands to the headboard. She suddenly felt the need to hold onto something tight and Fleur didn't want to hurt Hermione. The immense pleasure was increasing with each passing thrust. Fleur could hear a scraping noise and knew her talons were scratching the back of her headboard after each roll of her hips.

Hermione moaned, "So close." Fleur turned her thrall on full force to enhance their euphoric state.

After six more thrusts, both women came harder than they ever had before. Both screamed as wave after wave after wave of indescribable pleasure washed over them. Cum easily flowed from their bodies as the spasms hit.

Fleur gripped the headboard as hard as she could and jerked it forward, making it crack and crumble under her powerful hands. Wood fragments exploded everywhere and tiny wood chips even got underneath her long talons.

Fleur didn't mean to break it and was surprised she did. Her clawed hands instantly went to Hermione's face as she cupped her cheeks. She made sure to not scrape her talons on Hermione's soft skin. "You're okay. You're okay." She whispered lovingly in between pants. Fleur feared that she ruined it by scaring Hermione.

Hermione for her part still didn't really know what happened and just nodded. She wasn't in the least bit frightened.

Fleur caressed Hermione's face with her thumb lovingly and lent down and brushed a kiss on her lips soundly. Fleur was relieved to feel herself change back into herself without any bird-like qualities.

Fleur rolled off Hermione and laid down beside her.

When both women calmed themselves down, they looked at each other. Fleur had a knowing smirk on her face and Hermione looked like she didn't know what to do. Now that she was spent and Fleur let up on her thrall, she realized the gravity of the situation.

She was rolling thoughts around her head, trying to think how she gave into Fleur so easily. That is not to say that she didn't enjoy it nor regret it. There was no way she could regret such a wonderful experience. She was simply surprised by the power the Veela had over her.

Fleur sensed her uneasiness. She thought about how she should proceed. She didn't want to scare her mate off. She thought it best to be delicat4e about the situation. "I guess we have some things we need to discuss."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow, "No kidding." The brunette raised up to a sitting position. She made sure to cover herself with the sheets…what's left of it. Hermione noticed the torn or rather shredded fabric. She looked at Fleur but said nothing.

Fleur thought it best not to tell Hermione that they were mates and that she planned to turn her into a Veela. She wasn't entirely sure how Hermione would react to that. Instead, she tried a different approach. "Hermione, I really like you. I know that I may be doing this backwards but I would like you to go out with me."

Hermione looked a little confused.

"Please?" Fleur asked.

Hermione couldn't describe it but she felt that not only did she have to but she _wanted_ to. As if Fleur was the most important thing in her life. She nodded, "Okay."

Fleur was elated. Her plan worked and she now had her mate. Everything else would take care of itself.

* * *

**This is made more to be a one-shot…a long ass one-shot but still. **

**I was thinking about writing a sequel to this. It would be about the Delacours and the D'Aubignes families going at each other. Sara tries to get Hermione. If you're interested, let me know. That's the reason why I kept a little mystery in this story, for possible sequels.**

**If I do write the sequel, it would be clearer than this one. I have never written a one-shot and this was an experimentation. So again, the sequel would be easier to follow.**

**This story was a bitch to write. My laptop kept turning off it was overheating. I felt like I had to save it after every one or two sentences. Needless to say it took a while to write. Maybe my laptop couldn't take the sex scenes. XD I'm kidding. Actually this is my very first time writing a sex scene. *cringe*. You can probably tell. Hopefully I didn't mess it up too badly. I promise to try to improve.**

**Yeah I know I used the headboard breaking scene from Twilight but what can I say? It was really hot. XD I just love it.**

**Goodnight.  
**


End file.
